


color in your cheeks

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clubbing, Fade to Black, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: The thought added heat to his skin, but it didn't deter him. He turned to a still-processing Shiro and told him words he'd thought of countless times, but never needed to say until this very moment."I need you to pin me against the wall and kiss me like our lives depend on it."





	color in your cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what caused this but I Really wanted to write sheith  
> title's from Do I Wanna Know? by the Arctic Monkeys  
> enjoy!

"Hey, Keith?" Shiro sat down on the floating stool beside him, leaning in to his side to be heard over the beating music and the cacophony of drunk voices singing along in some other language all around them.

Keith took his eyes off of the target to look at Shiro for the first time since they'd started the recon. He allowed himself a quick moment to soak in the details in the sight before him. 

Shiro'd really adopted the look of the place- his Paladin gear was traded for a sleek black sleeveless top with minimal silver accents. A light gray jacket was tied around his waist snugly, above his nearly-skintight black shorts that ended just above his knees. His bared skin was dark purple in the ultraviolet light of the club, and it was painted with neon designs of all types and colors. There was a particularly eye-catching neon purple line from the top of his upper lip to his chin. For a moment, Keith was so busy focusing on Shiro's disguise, he almost didn't process what he'd said next.

"We've been compromised."

That snagged Keith's attention and flung it back to the mission. "What?" He asked. "What happened? How do you-?"

Before he could finish his question, Shiro looked pointedly to the entrance a few yards away. It was difficult to see above the crowd, but Keith saw enought to piece together what was happening. A heavily-armed guard had just emerged from the multicolored beads, a Galran rifle in hand. A bouncer stepped forward to intercept until the gun was pointed at them. In an instant, they were all too happy to click the holographic barrier open for the guard.

Keith waited just a moment to think things out before he acted. His mind worked at lightning speed to come up with a good enough plan that made sure neither of them got killed. If the guard got a good look at them, they'd be done for. They needed to blend in with the crowd, make sure they weren't noticed. Or somehow make sure the guard wouldn't _want_ to notice them for long.

Just like that, an idea popped into his head. It wasn't the best one, but they didn't really have time to try and think up a better plan. The guard was already closing the distance. So Keith took a hold of Shiro's hand and pulled him along with a quick "Follow me." Shiro followed him along quickly and stuck right by his side. Even when Keith pulled him into a thankfully unoccupied side room.

The room itself was fairly small, and not too impressive. Except for the lights inside switching from purple to red and the barely transparent beaded lines banding together to grant a little more privacy as soon as they stepped in, there wasn't really anything remotely high-tech in the room. There was a weathered chrome boudoir with a mirror about the size of his torso on the wall to the left of the door. Four feet away from it was a sizable bed with velvet-looking sheets and a small floating side table. It was pretty apparent what such a room was meant for.

The thought added heat to his skin, but it didn't deter him. He turned to a still-processing Shiro and told him words he'd thought of countless times, but never needed to say until this very moment.

"I need you to pin me against the wall and kiss me like our lives depend on it."

Shiro's reaction... was pretty reasonable and expected. "What?" Shock resonated through his expression. If he didn't know better, Keith would have sworn Shiro was blushing. It must've been the red lighting illuminating them. "Keith, are-are you sure? I-"

"Takashi," Keith interrupted as shouting got closer to their location. "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be asking. I know it's not the best idea, but there was no way we could have gotten out without being noticed. At least this way, they'll..." He stopped tensely as the shouting voice moved only a few feet away from the door, probably at the bar they'd been sitting at moments before. He couldn't make out most of what was being said, but he knew demands when he heard them.

Keith and Shiro shared a mutual look. Within split seconds, the two of them came to an understanding. Shiro's eyes darkened, and a chill ran up Keith's spine as he was pushed up against the wall roughly. He barely had the chance to catch his breath before Shiro was upon him. He lifted his arms up together, and Shiro caught the nonverbal cue to hold them with his prosthetic hand. His other hand rested lightly on Keith's waist as his lips tenderly moved against Keith's.

His touch didn't stay sweet for long. His hand started to explore the expanse given to him tentatively. He wanted it, but he was still uncertain if this was a boundary he shouldn't cross. Their lips disconnected long enough for Shiro to ask, "Is all this okay with you?" and wait for an answer.

Like the answer wasn't pretty fuckin' obvious. "Yeah," he said breathlessly. "If I don't like anything you do, I'll let you know to knock it off immediately. But other than that?" He looked Shiro right in the eyes to drive the point home. "Do whatever you want with me."

Keith didn't need to say it twice. It was like all boundaries, all restrictions between them, had tumbled and crumbled down to dust in an instant. Shiro's lips explored Keith's face and neck hungrily, while his remaining hand explored nearly every other part of him. Keith's eyes fluttered shut with a blissful sigh, and let the pleasant sensations take him over. He didn't make a sound other than the occasional sigh or mouth-muffled moan until he felt teeth nip experimentally at his neck. That was met with an overwhelmingly positive affirmation.

Keith was so caught up in the moment, he nearly didn't hear the voice of the guard right by their door. Shiro seemed to notice, because he increased the intensity. They began to say something until Shiro drew another moan out of Keith. It would've embarrassed the hell out of him in nearly any other situation, but he played it up to drive the guard away as fast as possible.

 _"Tak- hah- shi!"_ he moaned loudly. "Righ- right there, Takshi!" He didn't know if they knew their full names or not. It was better to be safe than sorry.

That brought them to silence pretty quickly. They kept going, just in case the guard was still at the door. Both of them grew a bit more vocal for emphasis. Keith would never admit how many of them were genuine reactions, but he couldn't help it. Takashi grew rougher with his treatment in all the best ways. His grip on Keith's wrists tightened, and teeth grew far more frequent in the equation. He'd bite down hard on a spot then lavish it with soothing attention. Keith was _very into it,_ and made as much known.

The two only stopped when they noticed the guard had not only moved away from them, but had left the club altogether. The music and avid partygoers had started up again tentatively. For a moment, they moved away from each other. Keith straightened himself back up to look somewhat presentable to go back out into the world.

The time was wonderful while it lasted, but he wasn't foolish enough to hope for anything more. This was infinitely better than good enough. He'd be satisfied with this for quite a long time. He prepared to walk out and pretend this had never happened, when his wrist recognized the grip of a familiar hand softly upon it once again.

"Wait," Takashi said, moving closer to him to be heard above the music beating quieter than his heart. His eyes shone with a tender light, and his meticulous markings were ruined. Especially the line on his lips. "There... there might be another one coming. We should keep it up."

Keith cracked a smile despite himself. "You know," he moved his lips to whisper in Takashi's ear. "It doesn't have to be a cover. I... I don't want it to just be that." He moved away to look in Takashi's eyes tentatively. "Do you?"

The answer came to him in Takashi's lips caressing his.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment! I love getting feedback from you guys!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
